Letters
by kaybet
Summary: Letters to John, by Sherlock and letters to Sherlock, by John. Later on there might be some more characters. Written by me and my little sister. MAY NOT MAKE SENSE
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, this is me and my sister being bored at school and writing to each other. My sister is Sherlock, and I am John. None of this is likely to make sense, it's just a silly little thing. Enjoy and please, don't hate.**  
**Oh and I guess this is Kid!Lock, because my sister and I are still in school. And we write about school.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Sherlock, there'd be more than three episodes a season. And more than three seasons.**

John,  
Oh, dear John, if only you knew how bored I am. If you get this letter I either died of boredom or lived to delivery it. Today in band, which is where I am currently writing this letter, we are only three flutes strong. The museum is the reason for this. They went over there to read stories and research stuff, among other things. Now let's get to the entertaining stuff. Oh, entertaining stuff doesn't seem to exist in band. I rather play the violin, even if only to annoy Mycroft. My eight hours away from you because of school have been quite depressing. Here I have no John to say how amazing my deductions are.  
Today has been an easy day of math and reading, as always. Everyday I find myself yearning for the time when I can return to you and fascinate you with tales of deduction.  
John, I think I have reached the end of being bored, for I have started and almost finished this letter.

See you soon.

Sincerely,  
Sherlock Holmes


	2. Chapter 2

Dear John,  
Oh! How horrible this torture called school is. I am trying to write a letter to you in each class, for what else am I to do? Writing lab is not very informative. In case you have forgotten what that is, I will review. It is a computer lab, where you are suppose to type assignments. When there are none, our teacher, Mr. Edwardson, makes us write about ridiculous topics. Well, I have to say that most people in my grade cannot type or even write correctly It is sad, John, sad. In 8th grade I'd rather hoped that some of my fellow students could write correctly. I fear that may never happen. Even Mycroft's stories were better than the things my fellow students have come up with.  
My time in writing lab, thankfully, has come to an end. So that means I must conclude this letter.

Sherlock Holmes


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder- This is not my writing, this is my sistert want to spoil the book for you. The bell will go off soon, so I must conclude this letter.

Sherlock Holmes


	4. Chapter 4

Dear John Hello! I made it to third period and haven't died yet (Of boredom, of course). This class might prove more interesting, for I am in science! It is not forensic, but still exciting though. Better than all the other dull classes. We are discussing tapeworms, which reminds me of a small case I did for another student a few years back. She was jealous of someone who lost a lot of weight very quickly. She wanted to know how she did it. I investigated and found out the reason soon after the request. She was taking a pill that came from a shabby place for dieting. I then told the girl that she was losing weight because in the pills were small tapeworms. I suggested she not take any pills like that to lose weight. The girl who was taking the pill was soon hospitalized and had to have surgery to remove the tapeworms. A warning to you, don't take any dieting pills with an unknown origin. Interesting story, isn't it? An easy case, though. Boring. Oh, well. This letter has gotten quite long, so I will end it now. Laters, Sherlock Holmes 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear John Near the end of third period, my nose began to bleed. For a moment I thought you had punched me for no reason, maybe you were angry, but then I realized it was a silly idea because you aren't here and it was most likely the dry air had gotten to my nose. I had a Kleenex sticking out of my nostril which looked more ridiculous than the hat I wore to hide from the press, the 'death frisbee.' Now I am in math. It isn't science, but it is better than some classes. John, know you are a smart man and may know how to do what we are covering today. This all seems elementary and I see other student's endeavours to figure it out Oh, if only you could see this school. Every time someone opens their mouth I can feel the IQ of the whole town dropping. My own IQ keeps it from completely collapsing. Goodbye John, for I will soon write again. Sherlock Holmes 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear John

This might be a short letter, for it is social studies and my teacher has a watchful eye. In most classes I can get away with doing anything I please as long as I dont work in this classroom. Class is about to commence so I shall bid you adieu.

Sherlock Holmes.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear John Sixth is here. Today, since it is a wednesday, we get out early. Luckily, I get to talk to you sooner and work on my cases. I am in computers, where I finished a cyberbullying powerpoint. Interesting numbers of how many people are cyberbullied. Anyway do you think it counts as cyberbullying when Moriarty calls me? Should I report it? It wouldn't do anything because the police would get it and ask me to find a way to stop it. Oh, how ironic it would be. I hope some more entertaining cases do come up. Now I am suppose to work on typing. Ah, technology. Sherlock Holmes 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear John I have finally reached ? Nope. Still not exciting. I asked the band director if I could transfer to violin, but I was denied because our school is too small to be an orchestra. I'd even said I would make my own composition. This did nothing, I guess I will have to annoy Mycroft with my flute. I hope I will succeed in this. You know how much I like to annoy him. However, we play the song in different parts first, then we put it together where it fits into a beautiful melody. That is one of the things I like of band, the way things fall together. Wait until you hear our spring concert. Sherlock Holmes 


	9. Chapter 9

Dear John

The food Mrs. Hudson prepares is far better than these I deduced that they were made of horse meat. They serve milk instead of tea! What a rip-off! The day is almost done. Even though it was a short day and we get out at one forty, the day was again dull. I almost rather spend time with Anderson... Almost. The lunch period is short and will be over soon.

Sherlock Holmes


	10. Chapter 10

Dear John

Base camp. Basically a study hall. Boring! The only positive thing about this class is it signals the end of the day. I hope your day was more entertaining. You still havent wait until you return to Baker Street.

Sherlock Holmes


End file.
